


Pictures and a Promise

by CaptainBranch



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29672892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBranch/pseuds/CaptainBranch
Summary: Branch was taking a look at his album pictures. What did he find?
Relationships: Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Pictures and a Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I don't speak English and just learned recently. This was written around 2 years ago so my grammar was still really bad (it still bad but in 2019 totally worse)

_~To love somebody isn't just a strong feeling. It is a decision, a judgement and a PROMISE~ ___

__Sitting on his work desk, Branch stare at his and Poppy's album scrapbook. The first pages showing some pictures taken in their first adventure together years ago. He smile while brushing his thumb on the pictures. One of them showing Poppy holding a mandolin and himself still grey before the next picture showing the pink troll's frown and the mandolin is no where to be seen with Branch already sleeping._ _

__Branch chuckle on the memory where he threw her mandolin, they were so young, innocent yet he's been loving her long before that._ _

__Next page revealing some pictures of him and his true colors with Poppy happily hugging him in front of some bergens, some of the pictures were also taken by Branch showing Poppy smiling, eating cupcakes, fixing her crown, talking to some trolls or bergens. Back in those days he was like a paparazzi taking random pictures of famous people and in this case, the Trolls' latest leader, Queen Poppy._ _

__He was lovesick for sure._ _

__He flipped through the pages, more adventurous stuff to come or just some heartwarming memories from their youth life._ _

__In one of the page Branch pay more attention to a picture of him and his favorite girl, they were sitting together under a palm tree, he was wearing a white shirt and holding a ukulele. They were stranded in an island he remembered. In the same page one picture of him and Poppy in their first hairball dance night. Ah such nice memories he thought._ _

__He remember when he was singing in front of the whole village hanging on a string before the queen stopped him and his not so ridiculous song becoming the new Trolls anthem. Yeah that song wasn't the best fit for the anthem after all._ _

__The next picture showing himself and his sons sleeping under a tree. Yeah Branch still hates (rather scared) towards birds to their guts but not those three, they're too precious for him. Poppy took that picture after a very long tiring day for Branch because he just taught the chicks how to fly! Phew! It was really risky remembering they were just some chicks and Branch has no experience on flying with wings._ _

__The next few pages are about his first snow day with Poppy he took a lot of pictures of him and Gary in that bunker and some of the pictures are taken after it ended. Branch took a selfie of him and Poppy smiling as they got what they wanted for the once a year snow day._ _

__Another page opened showing him in a bunch of clothing as he become the fashionista twin's model, Poppy sure took a lot of pictures. He flip through pages and pages into one page showing him and Poppy wearing hoodies. That day Branch just come to Poppy's latest rap battle with Guy! Oh, she was a tough one! Branch remembered sweating and feeling nervous through the whole battle, who knows Poppy could be that savage complementor kind of troll! As Guy and several other trolls run away from the battle because it's "too beautiful"._ _

__Branch flip the page again, showing some pictures of him and Poppy hugging, he was sleeping and Poppy was pretending too even though everyone can see it clearly that she was the one who's holding the camera. As he take a closer look at the picture, he remembered that it was taken in the night he was trying to prove that there's no such thing as a Marshtato fairy! Well turns out Poppy didn't fall asleep as fast as he got._ _

__Another pages explored he flipped through them before one picture slipped off and fall. The troll ducked under the table and grabbed the picture. He glanced at the picture before flipping through the scrapbook to put the picture back. While seeing through one of the page he froze. That page was dedicated for their first date. First picture showing Branch and Poppy eating ice cream, second picture showing Poppy's nose that got some ice cream, and the third picture showing Poppy laughing at Branch's face that got covered by his own ice cream._ _

__Branch stare at the pictures for quite time before flipping through the pages again. After some time Branch decided to give it a little rest and went into the kitchen for his favorite drink, coffee. While waiting for the water to boil, Branch stared at some pictures that are hanging on the wall each one of them framed in different beautiful frames decorated by his beloved Poppy._ _

__Branch grabbed one of them showing him and her in his first hug fest where they rode in the big squeeze for over and over! Actually, he's not a big fan of it but he just wanted to spend more time with Poppy. Pathetic you think? Well, if she's happy he's happy too, I happy wife happy life? OoPs I said that too soon._ _

__Yes yes! They got married!_ _

__That's the first page he opened right after he's back from the little break. The picture of their wedding day. It shows Branch in a tux and Poppy in a pretty white gown changing with a soft blue color on the lower part. She looked AMAZING!!! Some side pictures showing the wedding party filled with smile and laughter from everyone that came._ _

__For a moment there he cried a little before wiping his tears away and continue to proceed to look at the album again._ _

__Page by page he flipped, and the next page was about him and Poppy moving into a new pod! Poppy took a selfie with glitter faced Branch in front of the new pod. He remembered Poppy told him to decorate it a little bit with glitter but instead he covered the whole pod. So he had to clean them all up and when he just got finished that selfie was taken._ _

__The next page showing one of the best moment in their life. Their first child was born. "It's a boy!" Written on the board Branch was holding with Poppy besides him with a bundle of hair she had in her arms. Both of them were smiling widely of course, who wouldn't!_ _

__More pages he flipped most of them is about their child growing up. They named him Rosé. Sounds like a girl name but, you know how it means to Branch naming his son after his grandma._ _

__He smiled with teary eyes_ _

__Rosé grew up indeed to be a very charming child!_ _

__The next picture was taken last year_ _

__Without him realizing. More tears slipped down onto his cheeks and a few sobs went out from his mouth._ _

__Like mentioned, the picture was taken last year. Their 50 golden years of anniversary party._ _

__Both of them had repeated their wedding vows. He remembered she vowed that she'll love him till death do them apart as he promised her the same thing._ _

__More tears fall down his cheek before someone suddenly put a hand on his shoulder._ _

__Branch wiped his tears immediately._ _

__"It's okay dad, i miss her too"_ _

__With that, both man cried themselves all night mourning their beloved wife and mother that just left them right a month ago._ _


End file.
